Confía en la lluvia
by Cehache
Summary: Maestro y alumno. S80. Del odio al amor -y viceversa- sólo hay un paso. Squalo es demasiado duro para amar, y Yamamoto demasiado blando para odiar... pero consiguen encontrarse en el camino.


Revisado y resubido, tras un par de años.

* * *

><p>Squalo vino de Italia con más ganas de matarlo que otra cosa. En su mente cuadriculada era una simple regla de tres. Si Yamamoto le había derrotado a él, y Genkishi había derrotado a Yamamoto... Genkishi sin duda también le había derrotado a él. Y sólo había un culpable. Definitivamente, diez mil kilómetros no eran suficientes para apartarle de corregir los errores del que, lo acababa de decidir, se convertiría en su alumno. Le gustase más o menos.<p>

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas despierta al grito de <em>¡UOOOIII,<em>_Takeshi!_, entrena sin piedad y a muerte durante todo el día, y se va a dormir cubierto de moratones y con el cuerpo dolorido.

Después de cada golpe, cada grito o cada insulto, piensa que él no debería estar allí... que debería esta por ahí con Tsuna, chinchando a Gokudera o jugando con Lambo y los críos porque tiene cinco años mentales.

Un día, Yamamoto lo hace bien, sorprendentemente. Y además Squalo se lo dice. Ese día empieza raro y acaba peor.

Él, por supuesto, duerme en el suelo del dojo provisional esos días, con una manta que prefiere usar de colchón improvisado. Squalo, por supuesto, duerme en su propio cubículo. Al Guardián Vongola esto le jode porque hay sitio de sobra como para que le permita dormir allí, aunque sea en el suelo. En realidad la mayor parte del tiempo no le jode, porque es Yamamoto al fin y al cabo y parece como si nunca se enfadase por nada, pero cuando se despierta veinte veces a lo largo de la noche tiritando de frío cree que es el momento perfecto para empezar a odiar al mundo.

El Varia lo oye estornudar esa noche, (lo viene oyendo todas las noches, de hecho), desde su habitación porque resuena en la inmensidad del sótano del búnker en el que se han estado dejando la piel los últimos días. Hoy el entrenamiento ha terminado pronto porque _Takeshi_ le ha recordado demasiado a sí mismo en cierto momento. Ha reconocido sus ganas de llorar contenidas ante un maestro que lo desprecia, y darle al chico dos horas extra de descanso era lo mejor que ahora mismo podía ofrecerle.

Squalo está e la cama, oyendo estornudos de fondo una vez más, y ya es demasiado cuando empieza a oir los sollozos. Así que, decide... no, decide darse media vuelta y taparse la cabeza con la almohada, porque no va a ir a decirle que venga, y porque no va a gritarle ni tampoco le da pena. Y no piensa por un momento en la muchísima lástima que debe dar Yamamoto poniendo pucheros, ni por una millonésima de segundo siente una necesidad física vital de reconfortarlo de alguna manera porque sabe por lo que está pasando y NO quiere que acabe cortándose una mano. No pasa nada de esto, así que será por eso que se vuelve a quedar durmiendo a los pocos minutos. O por su egoísmo natural y lo mucho que le fastidia que haya cosas que le fastidian. Quién sabe.

* * *

><p>Squalo ya no sabe si se ha vuelto a despertar o aún no se ha llegado a dormir. Han pasado un par de horas desde que ha conseguido conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Los ruidos de golpes y cosas arrastrando en el dojo le molestan. Su instinto primario es gritar sin tener que levantarse, pero se acuerda de que no está en su casa y de que le debe un mínimo de consideración al Cavallone X, así que se levanta espada en mano, dispuesto a decapitar al culpable. Aka Yamamoto Takeshi, claro.<p>

Abre la puerta y no le da tiempo a gritar porque no sabe a quién le debería gritar. Las luces están apagadas y le cuesta encontrar el interruptor porque con la mano izquierda tiene una movilidad insuperable, pero una sensibilidad casi nula. Yamamoto se gira instantáneamente hacia él. Tiene los ojos vendados, tapones en los oídos y golpea muñecos de sparring con un shinai de bambú. Se desprende de toda la parafernalia cuando _siente_ la luz.

- ¡UOOOIII, Takeshi! Deberías estar durmiendo, imbécil. No creas que mañana tendré piedad de ti, idiota. Acuéstate y deja de hacer ruido.

Y se da la vuelta y se empieza a ir, haciendo como que no ha visto que el kimono de kendo le caía por un hombro (o mejor, intentando ignorar por qué se ha fijado precisamente en ello), e intentando no arrepentirse mucho de lo que le acababa de decir.

- No.

Y Squalo no sabe si le enfurece porque es una falta de respeto o le alegra porque ahora puede partirle la cara sin sentirse culpable, que es lo que lleva queriendo hacer desde hace un rato.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Da la casualidad de que Yamamoto está en esos cinco minutos al día en los que no sonríe porque no le apetece, y que suelen coincidir con la presencia de su improvisado maestro. Parece más cansado que nunca y habla sin ganas, como si no le importara nada.

- Que no puedo dormir, que tengo frío, que te odio a muerte y que te vayas a la mierda. Pero principalmente, que te vayas a la mierda.

Felicidades, Takeshi. Muy inteligente por tu parte.

Aunque a él le parece totalmente lo contrario cuando ve que tiene la hoja de la espada de Squalo presionando contra la yugular, y Squalo no es un tipo al que haya que manipular mucho para tensarle las cuerdas. Si no fuese porque ha perdido el conocimiento antes, seguramente toda su vida habría pasado frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Sólo quería asustarle. Y el imbécil va y se desmaya. Le estaba sujetando tan fuerte que las marcas de sus dedos se hacían visibles en el hombro que llevaba al descubierto.<p>

Si lo coge en brazos como puede y lo lleva a su propio cuarto es por no darle una paliza y empeorar las cosas. Lo tira en la cama, hecho un guiñapo, con el kimono totalmente descolocado y en una postura que parece de todo menos cómoda, y se sienta al lado, en una silla. Lo mira un par de veces de reojo, un _tsk_, y se levanta a ponerlo más o menos boca arriba.

Se vuelve a sentar.

Lo vuelve a mirar de reojo. Vuelve a acercarse para colocarle el kimono de una forma decente. Se fija en las marcas que le ha dejado en el hombro, y no sabe por qué, pero vuelve a su posición en la silla dejando ese hombro desnudo y siendo incapaz de apartar su vista de él. Está totalmente cautivado.

No lo sabe, al menos no en ese momento, porque a él sólo le va la sangre, pelear, matar, ganar, pero... Yamamoto le gusta. Físicamente, le gusta. También hay que decir que es difícil que a alguien no le guste el bateador del Namimori.

Al mismo Yamamoto no le hace falta estar consciente para determinar que Squalo le gusta, porque cuando despierte le seguirá gustando y le ha gustado desde hace mucho. Sin añadir el "físicamente", porque a él le gusta en general. No pretende hacer nada porque Varia + Guardián Vongola no es concebible en ninguna mente humana sana. Por eso, porque es un tío bastante consecuente, y porque es una locura por donde lo mires.

Squalo se levanta una tercera y (jura que) última vez, saca la manta de debajo de él y le tapa como puede, aunque de forma un poco desastrosa. Que es lo mejor que puede conseguir, porque como Yamamoto, es bastante torpe, y no por nada que tenga que ver con su siempre fiable mano mecánica.

- ¿Me vas a dejar dormir aquí?

La luz azul del pasillo se filtra por los respiradores y a duras penas puede ver cómo los labios del joven espada se mueven despacio. Squalo había aprendido a ser egoísta SIEMPRE, a fin de cuentas, si sobrevivió a una infancia junto a Xanxus, fue exclusivamente gracias a ello. Por esto, por pura naturaleza, está a punto de echarlo a patadas, pero justo a tiempo se acuerda de que llevará unas treinta horas sin comer (porque "_no __hagas __nada __que __no __te __ordene __yo __que __hagas_"), quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin dormir y de que lleva una rutina demasiado dura. Y tampoco lo echa porque ese hombro precioso todavía es visible desde donde él está.

- Cállate y duérmete.

Yamamoto se gira dándole la espalda y se destierra a un lado del colchón, pegado al borde. No le apetece discutir.

- Cabemos los dos. No te lo voy a decir más veces. Si en algún momento quieres, métete.

Y lo más raro de todo es que Squalo se encuentra a sí mismo queriendo meterse. Así que debe estar demasiado acostumbrado a hacer cualquier cosa que le plazca cuando Xanxus no está cerca porque espera a oír una respiración pesada de las que indican que uno está ya en la fase Rem prácticamente, para meterse bajo las sábanas. Y no le da la espalda, no, aunque el otro esté de espaldas a él. Sigue mirando ese hombro maldito, que refleja esa estúpida luz sin la cual todo sería más fácil, porque no vería nada que pudiese tentarle. Y ahora mismo su alumno le tienta demasiado.

Se acoda en el colchón y muerde. No se lo piensa porque lleva más de media hora pensándoselo. No rompe la piel, ni quiere hacerlo. La curvatura de ese hombro es perfecta y parece no acabarse nunca, porque para cuando se da cuenta está lamiendo la perfecta curvatura de su clavícula, de su garganta, de su barbilla. Cuando vuelve del trance está en una postura tan forzada como incómoda y el japonés le mira como si hubiese visto un fantasma y aprieta mucho las piernas, aunque de eso, de momento, el italiano no se da cuenta.

No sabe qué decir. Lógico. Es la cosa más tonta que se ha permitido a sí mismo hacer en mucho tiempo. Yamamoto dice simplemente un _qué_ interrogativo, que bien puede ser el principio de un _qué__haces_, _qué__pasa_, _qué__es__esto_, pero que realmente es un _qué __hago_ hacia sí mismo. Porque sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer, pero se corresponde al cien por cien con lo que no debe hacer.

A partir de ahí todo va a cámara lenta.

Están imposiblemente cerca, y probablemente sean los dos al tiempo los que cierran la distancia. Uno nunca ha hecho nada de eso. El otro sí, lo cual no quiere decir que sepa cómo llevar la situación. Pero aunque sea la primera vez que hace _esto_ con un tío, sorprendentemente lo trata con más delicadeza que a cualquier mujer de las que había tocado anteriormente. Le besa despacio, y nota que es su primer beso por los movimientos inquietos de su lengua. Le pone una mano en el pecho, entre el kimono, y lo recorre hasta el otro hombro, del cual también aparta la innecesaria ropa. Se sienta encima de él, clavando las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas y acaricia sus hombros mirándolo fijamente, como si acabase de hacer el descubrimiento de su vida. Nunca se ha arrepentido tanto de haberse cortado la mano izquierda. El reemplazo no tiene casi capacidad para sentir la suavidad y ternura de esta piel. Éste es probablemente el momento más excitante de toda su vida.

El joven, mientras aguanta la respiración, agarra las sábanas y se concentra en no morirse de la vergüenza. De todos modos... _¿qué __carajo __está __mirando?_

Lo que ocurre después es más rápido. Y más raro, también. Para los dos.

Lo único que el Varia lleva puesto es el guante negro que lleva en su mano izquierda y que le cubre todo el antebrazo y un pantalón. El otro, el kimono de kendo, quizás la prenda de ropa más fácil de deshacer del mundo. Y que vayan así está bien, porque no tienen que entretenerse en quitarse nada, y evitan separarse unos segundos que les den tiempo a pensar que no deberían hacer esto. Pero _esto_ está pasando, y ya es demasiado tarde.

También viene bien porque ninguno de los dos quiere verlo, ver cómo pasa y qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo, y el kimono lo cubre casi totalmente cuando Squalo se pone entre sus piernas y con cuidado, muy despacio, poco a poco, entra dentro de él.

Duele. Claro que duele. Al principio. Se consuela pensando que por lo menos no duele tanto como se esperaba, porque Squalo le acaba de susurrar al oído "_relaja __tu __cuerpo_", y misteriosamente funciona porque automáticamente se deshace. Y el tiempo vuelve a pararse y siente cómo tiembla debajo de él. Claro que el otro también tiembla un poco y eso reconforta.

Con cada fricción obtiene un sonido diferente de su alumno, y cada uno resuena deliciosamente en sus oídos. La cuerda que sujetaba su pelo se desata, y éste los cubre a ambos. Plata, y tan largo como lo recordaba. Yamamoto piensa que es el pelo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Cierra los ojos muy fuerte y juega sin darse cuenta con las puntas de un largo mechón que le ha ido a caer sobre la mano. Pero Squalo no cierra los ojos en ningún momento. No sabe por qué debería hacerlo, si le gusta demasiado ver lo que tiene delante.

De vez en cuando, cuando Yamamoto abre los ojos y le mira con _esa_ cara, él se agacha y le besa. Llegados a este punto, Squalo no puede besarle más, porque su respiración se hace más dificultosa y los gemidos de Yamamoto más agudos y seguidos. Y esto empieza a ir increíblemente deprisa, Squalo le toca por delante y todo termina de una. Cierra los ojos pero su visión se vuelve blanca y cree por unos segundos que está en el cielo. El italiano sólo se deja llevar y cierra los ojos cuando ya ha visto el éxtasis del otro. Ha sido, con diferencia, el mejor sexo de su vida. Absolutamente todo ha sido excitante. Además es un poquito feliz.

Yamamoto no puede pensar porque la cabeza aún le da vueltas y su cuerpo aún le grita que es todo muy raro.

Squalo vuelve al mundo real, se tira boca arriba en el colchón y piensa en si largarse a dormir a cualquier otro lado no sería mejor idea. Pero no le da tiempo a encontrar la respuesta porque Takeshi se le ha echado encima y esconde su cara contra su pecho con un suspiro. No es que lo vaya a abrazar, pero tampoco se quita.

* * *

><p>Cuando se levantan por la mañana, todo el consuelo que les queda es que sólo resta un día de entrenamiento.<p>

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la hora del encuentro final, la batalla por el Trinisette, la batalla por el destino del mundo, y Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardián Vongola del anillo de la Lluvia no aparecía. En el búnker, se acercaba katana en mano a Squalo, que estaba cruzado de brazos, de espaldas a él apoyado en el marco del ventanal y mirando hacia fuera. No se molestó en darse la vuelta.<p>

- Me voy hacia la batalla. Pelearé por mi nombre... y por el tuyo. Intentaré no decepcionarte. Gracias por enseñarme... maestro.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se volvió y comenzó a andar.

- Gana o pierde, Vongola, pero más te vale volver.

Sí, seguía siendo tan egoísta como siempre.

- Ganaré. Adiós.

- Lárgate ya, niñato.

Le vio desaparecer tras las cristaleras, y conforme se alejaba, la lluvia iba cubriéndolo todo.

_Vuelve, o jamás volveré a confiar en la lluvia._


End file.
